


A Final (Leather-clad) Push

by Gimmemore



Series: Here We Go A-tumbling [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemore/pseuds/Gimmemore
Summary: From a three word prompt from Nonny on tumblr.Spock's been sent to retrieve his captain.  But things take a turn when he actually finds him.





	A Final (Leather-clad) Push

**Author's Note:**

> My three word tumblr prompt was: bromance, ack, and twerking
> 
> I wrote this as AOS, because I felt the words lent themselves that way. And since this is supposed to be a ficlet and not a whole story (must calm my brain’s ideas down), assume Spock and Uhura broke up, Spock and Jim have become much closer, but not yet dating, and there’s a lot of heavy, mutual pining going on and driving these two idiots crazy, but no one’s done a damn thing about it. Until now. (Also, for those who haven’t seen it, you have to find Chris Pine’s Details Magazine photo shoot from 2011 for what Jim is wearing. Spock never had a goddamn chance.)

Spock entered the establishment intent on procuring the captain.  What he did not expect, was to find Jim…on display…in the middle of the dance floor.  Spock attempted to steel himself against the instantaneous and heady desire pooling in his gut, but it was impossible when presented with such perfection: golden skin and hair, vibrant eyes, and a supple, firm, physical form.  Adorned in skintight leather pants and a black, sleeveless shirt, Jim maneuvered fluidly and effortlessly, in defiance of physics.

Spock’s heartrate increased as Jim danced, his body undulating, the rhythm of the music reflected in his movements.  He sucked in a sharp breath, jaw clenching, as he watched Jim bend over and begin bouncing his perfectly shaped buttocks in time to the music.

He had but a singular moment of cognizant thought as he recognized the classical tune and dance form before the thunderous thudding of his heart and the buzzing of his increased blood pressure drown out the music.  He had never fathomed that twerking would be so…stimulating.  Perhaps, it wasn’t.  Perhaps, it was merely watching his captain’s posterior bounce up and down that affected him.

His musings, however, were cut short when a rather gruff-looking, male Andorian grabbed Jim’s hips and pulled him against him.  Jim paused for a few brief moments, throwing a casual glance over his shoulder to see who had initiated contact.  He seemed unperturbed at the ill-mannered interruption.  Smiling, he resumed his gyrations.

A low growl tore from Spock’s lips as his brain processed a singular, illogical word: _mine_.

Spock stalked to the pair, his long, purposeful strides parting the crowd before him.  Upon reaching them, he ground out, “You _will_ remove your hands from his personage immediately.”

“ACK!” Jim yelped, pulling away from the Andorian and turning around, eyes wide with shock.  “Spock?!”

The interloper cut off their budding conversation by placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder, squeezing hard.  “Move along, pointy.  This one’s mine.”

Spock looked contemptuously at the hand touching him and then back up at the alien who owned it.  His voice dripped with thinly veiled violence.  “You will remove your hand and depart the premises.  Fail to comply, and you will regret your decision.  I will then have you arrested for interfering with Federation business.”

Jim rushed between them.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  No need for a fight, guys.”  Jim looked back at Spock, flabbergasted and whispering, “What the fuck, Spock?”  He turned back to the Andorian and smiled brightly.  “Really sorry about this.  But I’m afraid duty calls.”

The Andorian looked between Jim and Spock and huffed in derision, turning away while mumbling audibly, “Nothing more than a pretty package.  Probably a poor lay anyways.”

Spock’s fists balled, growling deep in his chest as he started forward, but Jim pressed his whole body against him, stopping him.  “Jesus, Spock.  What the hell has gotten into you?”

He gritted out, “He implied you – “

“I know damn well what he implied.”  Jim took a step back, sighing as he raked a hand through his hair.  “This isn’t the first time somebody’s only looked on the outside.  It’s usually the only thing they notice.”  Jim shrugged.  “Probably won’t be the last.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, his irritation redirected and now coupled with stunned incredulity.  “And this is acceptable to you?”

Jim’s eyes flashed with heat.  “Of course not.  But I mean, you can’t always tell who the assholes are, especially when you’ve just met.”  Jim huffed, crossing his arms.  “And it’s not like I was asking for his damn life story either.”

“What precisely were you asking for?”

“I was – you know what?  I don’t need to have this conversation with you.  It doesn’t matter why.”  Jim’s head tilted and his jaw flexed.  “Why are you here again?”

Spock straightened his spine, and by doing so, realized how close in proximity their bodies remained.  “There is an urgent communication from Starfleet.  As you did not answer your communicator, it was deemed that I should be the one to retrieve you.”

“Oh.”  Jim rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced.  “Yeah, I uh, didn’t take my communicator.”

“Obviously.”

“Dammit, Spock.  It’s shore leave.  I’m on vacation.  Trying to have some fun.”  Jim took a small breath before mumbling out, “Not that you’d know what that is.”

Spock reeled back from the words, but before he could reply, Jim grumbled, “You know what?  Just forget it.  Night’s ruined anyways,” and he turned to walk out.

Whether it was the music, Jim’s attire and performative dancing, the Andorian’s poor manners, the continued months and months of pent-up and ignored desire breaking free, or the volatile combination of all of the above, he could not say, but he seized his captain, pulling his lithe form flush against his own.

His voice was rough as he ground out, “We will not ‘forget it.’”

Jim pushed against Spock’s chest with both palms.  “What the hell, Spock?” 

Spock held firm, gritting out, “You are a…reckless, infuriating, absurdly desirable human who –“

“Hey!”  Jim blinked hard.  “Wait.  What?”

Spock hands spasmed on Jim’s hips.  The roaring was back in his ears, his skin tinged green with the rush of blood.  The heat of Jim’s body seeping through the leather, the muscles moving under supple flesh, caused him to lose focus.  He could only utter the truth.  “You compromise me.”

Vibrant blue eyes widened.  “Are you – .“  Jim stopped, his eyes filling with wariness.  “I think you’d better explain what’s going on.  And what exactly you mean.”

 “I find you have become infused in every aspect of my life, except one.  I desire to have you in every way, if you are amiable.”  Spock straightened even further.  “I am formally requesting permission to pursue an intimate relationship with you.”

Jim’s hands flexed on his chest and his eyes flickered with something akin to hope before being shuttered behind fear.  “Are you sure about that?  Me?  The reckless, infuriating human.”

“Jim, I – “

“I mean.  I just.”  Jim heaved a sigh.  “I don’t think I can do this if you’re not sure.  It could ruin so much if…”  Jim eyes fell, his voice growing quiet.  “It’s been hard enough pretending an epic bromance was enough for me.”

“ _Jim._ ”  Spock raised his hand to cup Jim’s chin, tilting his head so that he could gaze into Jim’s eyes; it would insure his earnestness would be conveyed properly.  The warmth of Jim’s skin, the rough stubble against his fingertips, and the swell of Jim’s thoughts and emotions against his shields, caused his breath to stutter ever so slightly as he uttered, “I am sure.”

Jim sighed in relief and smiled warmly, his fingers clutching at the fabric against his chest as he melted against him, filling every space between them.  Spock felt as if they were, illogically, fusing together. 

“Thank goodness, because, gods, so am I.  And because I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”  With that, Jim surged forward, crushing their lips together.

It would be the first of many more kisses to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor am I profiting from this in any way. I am merely playing with the characters for enjoyment's sake.


End file.
